Hoy tengo ganas de ti
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Una semana de pasión fue suficiente para ellos, o eso es lo que pensó Edward cuando vio que Bella abandonaba la habitación del hotel sin despedirse, solo dejando una carta. Pero el no sabe los motivos que oculta Bella tras su partida. Varios días después se reencuentran en el lugar menos esperado.


La cancion que aparece en el O.S obviamente no la escribió Edward. Se llama "Hoy tengo ganas de ti" de Ricardo Montaner. Lo aclaro ahora para no tener problemas con eso del plagio. Que quede claro que yo dije que la cancion NO ES mí, sino de Ricardo Montaner, así que los creditos de la cancion se los doy a el. Listo. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

—¿Es necesario este viaje?—Volvió a preguntar mi madre. Suspiré cansado.

—Si mamá, necesito despejarme un poco porque si no ¿como voy a poder escribir la canción que Alice quiere que cante en la recepción de su boda?

Estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de subir al avión que me llevaría de Nueva York a Hawái. Me tomaría una semana de vacaciones para ver si me inspiro y escribo la bendita canción de una vez por todas porque realmente estoy sufriendo un bloqueo.

Para aclarar, no soy alguien famoso. Solo soy un pediatra que tiene como pasatiempo escribir canciones y cantar. Pero lo hago como hobby, pero Alice no entiende eso e insistió durante un mes entero que escribiera una canción y la cantara en la fiesta que haría despues de su boda.

Como se darán cuenta no pude decirle que no.

Pero la inspiración no me acompañó y culpé al estrés del trabajo. Así que me tome unos días y decidí hacer un viaje.

—De acuerdo...—Murmuró triste.

—Ay ya mamá—Alice llegó a su lado quejándose—Si Edward requiere de este viaje para escribir la canción que lo haga.

—Ya tendrás tus hijos y me entenderás—Masculló mi madre.

—Pero para eso falta demasiado así que por favor, no hagas que Edward se arrepienta de este viaje. Quiero mi canción—Hizo un adorable puchero y mi madre suspiró. Alice sonrió triunfante sabiendo que había ganado, una vez mas.

Me terminé de despedir de toda mi familia y escuhé como era anunciado mi vuelo.

.

Llegué y me registré en un buen hotel. Dejé mis cosas en mi habitación y me cambié para estar mas comodo.

No iba a perder el tiempo y saldría a disfrutar de mi estadía aquí.

Me dirigí a la playa y me senté en una de las reposeras para tomar un poco de sol.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté del calor en mi piel.

—Hola bombón—Escuché la seductora voz de una mujer.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una diosa personificada.

Para ser mujer, era alta. Tenía, calculo yo, 1,70. Era de piel un poco bronceada, cabello caoba y sus ojos no los pude ver porque eran tapados por unos lentes de sol, pero siendo ella su dueña, seguramente eran hermosos.

—Hola linda—Me puse de pie y ella tuvo que retrocedes tan solo un poco para poder verme a la cara porque ella será alta, pero yo lo soy aún mas.—¿Que haces por aquí?

—Busco a alguien que me haga pasar un buen rato.

Eso me sorprendió.

—¿Es lo tuyo ser así de directa?

—Es mi manera de ser—Sonrió—¿Y? ¿Que dices? ¿Me quieres acompañar a dar un paseo?

—Dar un paseo es lo último que haría contigo—Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada sin vergüenza alguna.

Pechos mas o menos grandes, cintura angosta, caderas sexys, piernas largas y tonificadas.

La chica destilaba sexo con solo respirar.

—¿Hay algo que te guste?—Se quitó los lentes y me mostró unos hermosos ojos cafés que me dejaron momentáneamente cautivado.

—De hecho, todo—Le sonreí de lado y ella se mordió el labio inferior—¿Vamos a tomar algo?

—Claro—Me sonrió. Tomé la toalla que había puesto en la silla y me la colgué en el hombro, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la barra con le hermosa chica a mi lado.

—¿Como es tu nombre?—Pregunté al darme cuenta de que no lo sabía.

—Bella—No pasó desapercibido que solo dijo su nombre y no el apellido, pero lo dejé pasar. ¿Para que quería saber su nombre completó?—¿Cual es el tuyo?

—Edward—Me limité a responder. Si ella no me dijo su apellido, yo no tengo por que decirle el mío.

Nos fuimos a uno de los puestos que estaban en la playa y nos sentamos en la barra. Pedimos unos tragos con algunos grados de alcohol.

—Y dime Bella—Comencé con la conversación—¿Vives aquí o estas vacacionando?

—Estoy de vacaciones, ojala viviera aquí, pero tengo a toda mi familia en Forks.

—¿Forks? Wow. ¿Te gustan los lugares lluvioso?—Pregunté curioso. A mi no me gustan para nada los lugares húmedos y Forks es un planeta alienígena. Lleno de verde. Siempre lluvioso. Definitivamente odio con todas mis fuerzas ese pueblito.

—Los aborrezco—Respondió rápidamente haciendo que sonriera complacido.

—Creo que tenemos algo en común.

Sonreímos y tomamos nuestros tragos.

Hablamos de todo un poco. Descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en comun. Como por ejemplo nuestro guspo por la musica clasica.

Bella es una divertida chica de 26 años que vino a vacacionar a Hawái. Cuando le pregunté si había alguna razón en particular, sus hombros se tensaron y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Decidí cambiar de tema y continuamos hablando un poco mas relajados.

—Tienes algo que hacer esta noche—Le pregunté al ver que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la playa se iba vaciando poco a poco.

—No...

—Entonces ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

—Será un placer

.

—¿De verdad eras tan travieso de pequeño?—Preguntó Bella riendo a carcajadas.

Le había contado cada una mis travesuras, empezando con la que cuando tenía cuatro años escalé el árbol que había en el patio de mi casa y caí. Me gané una fractura en la pierna y una gran riña por parte de mis padres.

—Si, aun recuerdo cuando junto con mi hermanita, Alice, cambiamos el shampoo de mi hermano mayor por colorante verde. El pobre no quiso salir de la casa durante una semana, hasta que nuestra madre insistió en llevarlo a la peluquería para que le devolvieran el color que tenia antes o por lo menos alguno parecido.

—¡Eras terrible!—Exclamó y los dos rompimos a reír a carcajada abierta.

Habíamos desidido cenar en el hotel, no pregunten por que, dado que no lo sabemos, bueno, tal vez tengo una idea...

—Le he sacado muchas canas verdes a mis padres—Reí—¿Y tu? ¿Como eras de niña?

—Según mis padres, era muy tranquila—Comenzó—Ahora... bueno, ahora no tanto. Me gusta salir todos los días a correr—Eso explica su cuerpazo—Todos los fines de semana salgo a bailar con mis amigas. No soporto estar mucho tiempo quieta en un lugar sin hacer nada.

—En este momento estas sentada sin hacer nada.

—Pero estoy hablando contigo y eso me entretiene.

Luego de una sonrisa, nos quedamos en silencio, pero uno realmente cómodo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, se puso de pie y me hizo una seña para que yo la imitara.

—Ven—Comenzó a caminar hacia no se donde. Subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso 8 y volvimos a caminar hasta que llegamos a una puerta que tenía el numero 102.

—Es mi habitación—Susurró Bella abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que yo pueda entrar.

_Clik._

Hizo la puerta al cerrarse a mis espaldas.

—Edward...—Escuché la ronca vos de Bella. Me volteé y con lo primero que me encontré, fueron sus ojos, oscuros de deseo.

No lo dudé ni un minuto y la besé.

Sus manos volaron directamente al cuello de mi camisa y me atrajo aun mas hacia su cuerpo, si es que era posible.

Comenzó a empujarme hacia atrás y yo no entendía el por que, hasta que sentí como caía en algo suave.

La cama.

Me senté en el borde, haciendo que Bella quedara a ahorcajadas sobre mi. De esa manera, nuestros sexos se rozaron y fue la mejor sensacion del mundo.

Al estar en esa posición, el vestido de Bella se elevó hasta sus caderas dejando al descubiertos sus firmes y torneadas piernas que me permití acariciar sin pudor alguno.

Bella desabrochó mi camisa y la deslizó por mis hombros hasta que cayó detrás mío en la cama. Pasó sus manos por la longitud de mi torso que iba desde el pecho... hasta el cinturón de mi pantalón.

—Bella...—No pude evitar gemir y sentí como los músculos de mi abdomen se contraían por anticipación.

Comenzó a desender sus húmedos besos por mi cuello y succionó en un 100% seguro que ahí va a quedar una marca... Y no me importa.

Subí mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar al cierre y comencé a bajarlo lentamente haciendo que Bella se estremeciera.

Sorprendiéndome, Bella tomó mis manos deteniéndome y su puso de pie frente a mi.

—¿Que sucede?—Le pregunté, pero ella no respondió, solo dejó que el vestido cayera a sus pies dejándola totalmente desnuda ante mis ojos. No traía ropa interior.

—¿Hay algo que te guste?—Preguntó juguetona.

Me puse de pie, caminé hasta quedar frente a ella y la tomé de la cintura para apretarla contra mi erección, haciendo que de sus labios escapara un dulce y excitante gemido.

—¿Tu que crees?

Ella sonrió traviesa y volvió a atacar mis labios.

Posé mis manos en sus caderas para pegarla mas a mi cuerpo y que sienta lo duro que estoy por ella.

Sus traviesas manos fueron desendiendo por mi torso, hasta que llegaron a la hebilla de mi cinturón. Lo desabrochó con gran maestría e introdujo una mano en mi pantalón.

—¿Que pretendes?—Le pregunté entre besos, y ella en modo de respuesta, acaricio mi miembro sobre los boxers—Oh mierda... —Gemí al sentir su suave contacto.

Me empujó suavemente hasta recostarme en la cama y ella se puso sobre mi. Mientras recorría su cuerpo con mis manos, me quité los zapatos y las medies ayudándome con los pies.

—Creo que tu estas en ventaja—Murmuró sobre mi cuello—Tienes mucha ropa.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

—Y es lo que planeo hacer.

Desabrochó mi pantalón y me lo quitó de un tiron. Lo mismo hizo con mi boxer dejandome totalmente expuesto delante de ella.

—Tan grande...—La oí susurrar muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente porque la llegué a escuchar y eso hizo que sonriera.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó un suave vaiven de caricias que hicieron que jadeos escaparan de mi boca.

—Oh Bella...

Y casi pierdo el control cuando sentí si boca al rededor de mi miembro.

Cuando sentí que llegaba al orgasmo, la detuve.

Ella me miró confundida.

—No quiero terminar en tu boca.—Le dije como pude, tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

Lo acomodé de manera que ella quedara debajo mío, pero sin dejar que sintiera todo mi peso.

—Es mi turno de mimarte—Le susurré en el oído, y la sentí temblar tenuemente.

Llevé mis manos hacia sus pechos y los acuné para luego comenzar a masajearlos lenta y suavemente.

—Oh Edward...—Gimió mientras sentía como sus pesones se ponían duros bajo mi tacto.

Sus pechos son perfectos. Suaves, firmes y se amoldan perfectamente a mi é mi boca a uno de ellos y comencé a jugar con mis dientes y lengua al rededor de su pesón. Bella se arqueo dándome mas acceso a sus senos.

Fui descendiendo lentamente mis besos hacia su ombligo y llegué a su muy perfectamente depilado centro.

Separé sus labios con mis dedos para ver lo húmeda que estaba.

—Tan mojada—Dije en vos alta—Y solo por mi.

—Solo por ti—Repidió en un gemido.

Introduje un dedo en su interior para comprobar que estaba mucho mas mojada de lo que creía. Y eso hizo que mi amiguito temblara.

—Tan estrecha—Murmuré antes de llevar mi boca hacia su centro.

Mientras bombeaba con mi dedo, jugaba con su clítoris succionando y mordisqueando suavemente.

Introduje un dedo mas en mi trabajo.

—¡Oh Dios mio!—Exclamó Bella.

—No. Dios no. Grita mi nombre Bella—Pedí mientras tomaba mas velocidad con mis dedos—Quiero que gimas **MI** nombre—Ordene.

Y como si eso fuera un detonante, así sucedió.

—¡Edward!—Gritó Bella llegando a su orgasmo, derramándose en mis dedos dándome el privilegio de probarla.

—Deliciosa—Relamí mis labios a la vez que Bella me miraba con unos ojos negros de deseo.

—Edward, te necesito—Lloriquió al sentir mi mimbro en su entrada, pero nunca llegando a penetrarla.

—¿Que necesitas Bella?

—A ti...

—Se mas especifica... ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?

La tentaba pasando la punta de mi miembro por su húmedo centro, refregándolo por su clítoris haciendo que gimiera sin vergüenza.

—Te quiero a ti, dentro de mi, follándome como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿Y quien era yo para no cumplir sus deseos?

Comencé a entrar en ella lentamente hasta que sentí como mi mienbro entero ya se encontraba totalmente encerrado por su caliente carne.

Gemimos al unisono al descubrir una nueva sensación.

Empecé a embestirla en un ritmo suave para que se acostumbrara al nuevo visitante, aunque Bella no era virgen.

—Mas... rápido Edward—Pidió con dificultad y comencé un ritmo mas veloz.

—¿Así—Embestida—Te gusta?—Embestida—¿Rápido?

—¡Oh Edward! ¡Si!—Gritó presa de su propio placer.

Y la seguí embistiendo, disfrutando de centro apretado al rededor de mi miembro, tratando de que ella llegue primera al orgasmo.

—Edward—Dijo Bella jadeante—Vente conmigo.

—Como tu desees.

Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas en sincronización con las mías haciendo que nuestras pelvis se choquen y la fricción sea mucho mas excitante.

Juntos gritamos nuestros nombre, cuando llegamos al clímax del placer.

.

—Entonces... ¿Una semana?—Preguntó Bella.

—Si.

—Ok, entonces, esto—Nos señaló a ambos—Va a durar una semana—Afirmó.

—Exacto—Concordé con ella.

Con Bella estamos en la playa, disfrutando de nuestro segundo día juntos y poniendo los puntos sobre las íes. El primer y único tema que tocamos fue nuestra "relación", si es que se le puede llamar así. Quedó muy claro que solo va a durar siete días, que es la duración de mi estadía aquí. Bella se va a quedar dos días mas que yo.

La idea es no inmiscuir a los sentimientos. Sin amor. Sin cariño. Sin problemas. Lo nuestro va a ser solo una aventura. Disfrutamos del sexo. Fue el mejor de mi vida, pero no va a pasar de eso y con Bella ya lo dejamos en claro.

Nunca en mi vida creí que podría llegar a tener una aventura. En realidad, ni siquiera lo pensé.

He tenido mis novias. A mis 27 años sería muy raro si no fuera así, pero nunca era una relacion formal en toda la extencion de la palabra.

Pero llegar a una aventura, nunca. Porque de algo estaba seguro, lo que tenemos con Bella va a ser una aventura de una semana, que es la duración de mis vacaciones. Después cada uno va a seguir por su lado.

.

Con Bella lo pasamos de maravilla.

Disfrutamos tomar sol juntos. Irnos a nadar. Salir por la noche a bares nocturnos y bailar hasta el cansancio para luego ir al hotel y disfrutar del sexo por lo que queda del tiempo.

Para no perder mucho tiempo, Bella armó su maleta y la dejó en mi habitación.

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de hacer estas vacaciones tan cortas. Siete días es muy poco.

Lamentablemente con Bella me quedan 3 días.

.

—¡Está musica es genial!—Exclamó Bella sobre el sonido estridenten de los parlantes.

Bailamas y bailamos hasta que nos dolían los pies.

Vinimos a esta disco por insistencia de ella. Últimamente ha estado muy extraña. Me besa mas seguido. Quiere tener sexo mas veces seguidos. Cuidado, no es que me moleste, es mas, me encanta, pero me parece muy raro.

—Vayamosnos Edward—Me pidió y yo sin problema alguno le hice caso.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación ella enseguida me besó, tomándome totalmente desprevenido.

—Te he notado un poco extraña estos últimos días—Le dije cuando nos separamos.

—Puede ser el hecho de que nos quedan dos días juntos, no lo se, me acostumbré a tu presencia.

Suspiré al recordad que pasado mañana me voy muy a la noche tomo un vuelo que me llevará de vuelta a mi ciudad.

—Tenemos que aprovechar al maximo estos... dos días—Algo en sus ojos me hizo sentir que me estaba ocultando algo, pero no se que es.

—¿Te sucede algo?—Le pregunté acariciando su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos ante el tacto. Cuando los abrió me asombró el hecho de verlos cristalinos, como si estuviera conteniendo las lagrimas.

—No—Y antes de que pueda replicar, me besó.

Se deshizo rápidamente de mi ropa como yo lo hice con la suya.

Antes de que me pueda dar cuenta, ella se encontraba arriba mío, totalmente desnuda, montándome.

Era la imagen mas erótica que haya visto en mi vida.

Bella totalmente desnuda, sudando, saltando de arriba abajo, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran.

—¡Ah Bella!—Gemí.

Llevé mi mano izquierda hacia su clítoris y comencé a masajearlo y Bella profirió un grito que me llevó a mi punto máximo de placer, al mismo tiempo que ella se corría violentamente en mi miembro.

—Wow, eso fue fantastico—Sonreí al mismo tiempo que Bella lo hacía.

—Vamos a dormir así mañana podemos disfrutar de nuestro día al máximo—Su sonrisa se tensó, traté de no darle importancia.

Me dormí con Bella entre mis brazos, una sonrisa en mi rostro e incertidumbre en el pecho.

.

Sentí que algo se removía a mi lado. Abrí un poco los ojos para encontrarme con la imagen de Bella levantándose de la cama desnuda. Se encaminó hacia el baño sin siquiera dirigirme una sola mirada.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no me moví de mi lugar dando la impresión de que seguía durmiendo.

Bella estuvo unos minutos en el baño para luego salir cambiada y peinada.

Fue al mueble que está al otro lado de la habitacion y sac´p un papel y un boligrafo.

Seguía sin mirarme.

Comenzó a escribir y cuando giró un poco la cabeza, pude ver como algunas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos.

Suspiró sonoramente dejando el papel en ese mueble y luego tomó su maleta. En ese momento me tensé al comprender sus planes.

Caminó hacia la puerta y nuevamente sin mirarme, se fue.

Solté todo el aire que sin darme cuenta estaba conteniendo y a tientas busqué mis boxers. Me los puse y me bajé de la cama para tomar la carta y comenzar a leerla.

_Edward:_

_No tienes ni la mas mínima idea de todo el esfuerzo que tuve que utilizar para tomar la decisión de dejarte. ¿Por que me fui antes de tiempo? Seguramente te estarás haciendo esa misma pregunta. Era lo mejor. Habíamos quedado que lo nuestro solo sería una aventura que duraría una semana. Esa regla la pusiste tu, pero no es que te estoy echando en cara algo porque yo estube de acuerdo. Otra regla fue no interponer los sentimientos pero lamentablemente no pude cumplir con eso. ¡Ay Edward! Con cada pequeño detalle, con cada sonrisa, con cada mínimo gesto me fuiste enamorando. Si, como leíste. _

_No quería hacer las cosas difíciles para ninguno de los dos, así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue irme sin decir adiós porque si lo hacía, estoy 100% segura que iba a comenzar a llorar y eso no hubiera sido nada agradable. ¿Te imaginas a mi en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de ti y que de repente empiece a llora y en un arranque de locura te confiese mis sentimientos? Yo no._

_Espero que me entiendas, auqnue pensandolo bien no creo que te importe. Seguramente para ti fui una aventura y nada mas._

_En fin, creo que nunca sabré que fui para ti. Eso es todo. A pesar de estar separados por muchos kilometros, viviras por siempre en mi corazon_

_Ah, una cosa mas, yo no estaba de vacaciones. Me encontraba en Hawai por una razón en particular, pero lamentablemente no te lo puedo decir, porque estoy totalmente segura que si te enteras, me creerás la peor persona del mundo y no quiero eso. Por la misma razón que me encontraba en Hawai, es la misma razón por la cual no te di mi apellido._

_Siendote sincera, al principio tu tambien fuiste una simple aventura para mi, pero al pasar los días los sentimienso se involucraron y me aterré. Mi futuro está escrito y no puedo renegar de él. Esa es otra razon por la cual me fui._

_Entiéndeme y por favor, no me juzgues._

_Ahora sí, adios._

_Te amo con toda mi alma..._

_Bella._

Dejé caer la carta al suelo y sentí como mi corazón se rompía en dos.

¿Por que?

Muy simple.

Porque yo tambien amo a Bella.

.

Guardé todas mis cosas en mis maletas y partí rumbo al aeropuerto.

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, tomé el telefono y pedía pasajes para el primer vuelo que saliera hacia Nueva York.

Llampe a mi madre para decirle que llegaría antes y algo habrá notado en mi voz para que me preguntara que sucedía. No le conté lo que sucedió y le dije que solo era el cansancio.

.

—¿Por que volviste antes de tiempo?—Preguntó mi padre cuando me soltó del abrazo.

—Los extrañaba—Me limité a responder fingiendo perfectamente una sonrisa, pero al ver los ojos de Alice, supe que ella no me creyó.

.

—Vamos Edward ¿Cuando me vas a decir que es lo que sucedió en ese viaje?

Hace una semana que volví de mis pequeñas vacaciones y durante el día finjo perfectamente que estoy bien, pero por las noches siento que mi superficie feliz se quiebra y rompo en llanto ante el recuerdo de Bella.

Alice nunca me vio llorar, pero se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba.

—Ya te dije que nada Alice—Respondí cansado.

—No mientas Edward. Perdiste ese brillo en los ojos que tanto te caracterizaba y fue cuando volviste de Hawai. ¿Que sucedió allí?

—Nada.

—No te creo, pero si no me quieres decir lo voy a respetar.—Suspiré aliviado y Alice entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección. Ignoré eso—Bien, hablemos de otra cosa ¿Escribiste la canción?

—¡Oops!—Sonreí con picardía.

—¡Edward! Hiciste ese viaje para escribir la cancion y ¿resulta que no la tienes?—Reclamó.

—¿Lo siento?—Sonó mas a una pregunta.

—Lo siento nada. No se de donde la vas a sacar pero yo quiero una canción escrita por ti para mi boda.—Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—Yo que tu me apresuro porque solo te quedan dos días—Y abandonó la habitación.

.

El día de la boda de Alice llegó y yo ya tenía mi cancion.

La ceremonia fue muy hermosa y yo estaba feliz porque Jasper, el novio, me había elegido como padrino.

La madrina fue Rosalie, la hermana mayor de Jasper y novia de mi hermano Emmett.

Escuchamos cada palabra atentamente hasta que e cura dijo las mas esperdas.

—Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Fue Alice quien tomo la iniciativa y se arrojó sin vergüenza alguna hacia los brazos de Jasper, quien la recibió gustosa.

.

—Edward, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a una gran amiga mia—Me dijo Alice tomando mi brazo y comenzando a arrastrarme hacia no se donde.

Ya estábamos en la recepción de la boda que mi hermanita decidió hacer en casa ya que es lo suficientemente grande como para que entren los vitados.

—Escucha una cosa. Ella hace muy, pero muy poco se iba a casar, aunque no se por que, canceló la boda, así que puede que esté un poco sensible, no lo se, no la veo hace mucho, así que trata de ser lo mas dulce que puedas ¿si?—Hizo un puchero irresistible y no me pude negar.

—Esta bien.

—Espera qui que la iré a buscar.

Alice desapareció por unos minutos para luego aparecer con una chica muy hermosa que casi hace que se me salga el corazón por la boca.

—Edward, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Isabella Swan, Isabella, te presento a mi hermano, Edward.

—Bella...—Susurré con voz ahogada.

—Edward...—Y los ojos de Bella comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?—Escuché que preguntaba Alice.

—Yo... Voy al baño. ¿Alice, me dices donde queda?—Se giró para mirar a mi hermana.

—Claro. Sube las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, caminas por el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

—Gracias—Y se fue sin mirarme, haciendo que mi ya roto corazón se vuelva a romper.

—¿Como se conocen?—Preguntó Alice volviéndome arrastrar, pero esta vez hacia el patio de la casa donde se encontraban todos los invitados.

—¿Bella se iba a casar?

—Edward responde a mi pregunta.

—Por favor, no me hagas hacerlo.

—Sí—Suspiró Alice—Bella estuvo por casarse, pero un día volvió de su viaje y dijo que no... quería...—Alice abrió los ojos a mas no poder y se tapó la boca para acallar la exclamación que seguramente estuvo por soltar.—¡Oh por Dios! Edward ¿Tu que tanto conoces a Bella?—No se me hizo muy difícil entender el trasfondo de esa pregunta.

—Mucho—Me limite a responder.

—No lo puedo creer,

—Edward—Escuché la voz de Jasper que hacía su aparición muy sonriente—Creo que ya es hora de que cantes la canción.

—De acuerdo—Envié una mirada a Alice pidiéndole que no dijera nada. Ella asintió.

.

Repartí a los músicos las partituras de la canción y pude ver desde el escenario como Bella tomaba lugar en el asiento vacía que había en la mesa de los novios.

Suspirando pensé:

_Espero que entiendas la letra porque la escribí pensando en ti._

—¿Están listos?—Les pregunté a los músicos. Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa de apoyo, la cual yo correspondí.

Caminé hasta pararme en el centro del escenario donde se encontraba un microfono.

—¿Hola? ¿Se escucha bien?—Probé el audio haciendo que todas las miradas, excepto la de Bella que la tenía gacha, se posaran en mi—De acuerdo, mi hermana Alice me pidió que le escribiera una canción y que la cantara en su boda. No tuve ningún problema en cumplirle ese deseo. La cosa se complicó cuando tuve un bloqueo mental. Yo estaba como: "Y ahora que hago" porque Alice, a pesar de su tamaño, se hace temer. Así que tuve que buscar el modo de inspirarme y que mejor manera de hacerlo que viajando. Fui a Hawai y digamos que allí pasó algo que por varios días fue muy hermoso de vivir.—Bella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mandando corrientes placenteras a mi cuerpo entero— Pero como dicen por ahí, todo lo lindo que empieza, tiene que acabar. Eso me sucedió a mi y de ahí, encontré la inspiración para escribir esta canción...

La cancion comenzaba con una melodía lenta y suave. Digna de una cancion melódica.

Mirando a Bella a los ojos, comencé a cantar.

**Fuiste ave de paso, y no se por que razón**

**Me fui acostumbrando cada día mas a ti**

**Los dos inventamos la aventura del amor**

**Llenaste mi vida y después te vi partir**

**Sin decir adiós, yo te vi partir.**

**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**

**Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti. Hoy tengo ganas de ti**

**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**

**Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti. Hoy tengo ganas de ti**

**No hay nada mas triste que el silencio y el dolor**

**Nada mas amargo que saber que te perdí**

**Hoy busco en la noche el sonido de tu voz**

**Y dode te escondes para llenarme de ti**

**Llenarme de ti. Llenarme de ti.**

**Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**

**Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti. Hoy tengo ganas de ti**

**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**

**Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti. Hoy tengo ganas de ti**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti. Hoy tengo ganas ti.**

**Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**

**Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**

**Hoy tengo ganas de ti. Hoy tengo ganas de ti**

**Hoy tengo ganas...**

Terminé de cantar y los ensordecedores aplausos estallaron, pero eso no me importó, solo pude ver el rostro empapado de lagrimas de Bella.

Cuando cantaba todos los momentos que viví con ella pasaron por mi cabeza.

Cuando apareció ante mi tan hermosa. Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Nuestra primera cena juntos. Pero como pasaron esos momentos lindos, también recordé como me dejó solo en aquella habitación de hotel. Como se fue sin despedirse.

Me bajé del escenario y con todas las miradas puestas en mi, me planté frente a Bella.

—Tenemos que hablar—Fue lo primero que escapó de mis labios.

—De acuerdo—Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

—Ve con ella y después vuelvan porque me encantó la canción y quiero agradecerte como se debe—Alice sonrió y yo entré a la casa donde ya se encontraba Bella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hal algo que me quieras decir?—Fui el primero en hablar.

Ella me miró y asintió.

—Mi padre es dueño de la empresa de autos SwanCars—Asentí reconociendo—Mi padre la maneja desde Forks, pero la empresa se encuentra en Chicago. Para él, no hay nada mas importante que hacer crecer la empresa, así que arregló un matrimonio con el amigo, Marcus Vulturi, dueño de la empresa "Corporación Vulturi". El contrato consistía en que yo me tenía que casa con Alec Vulturi y de esa manera funcionarían ambas empresas para crear una mas grande y poderosa.—Fruncí el ceño y mis puños se cerraron de pura ira ante el solo pensamiento de Bella casada con otro.—Yo estaba totalmente desacuerdo con esa decisión, pero cuando a mi padre se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder humano que le haga cambiar de opinión. Firmaron el contrato, y así, mi destino. Todo el mundo se creyó el cuento de que eramos novios a escondidas y que nos amamos tanto que llegó la hora de casarnos—Suspiró pesadamente—Ya no se podía hacer nada, así que quería disfrutar al máximo mis días de soltera. Viajé a Hawai y en mi segundo día me encuentro con el hombre mas guapo que mis ojos hayan visto.

Sonreí ante eso. Ella tambien es la chica mas linda que haya conocido.

—No lo dudé ni un momento, así que me acerqué a to y de la nada salió esa propuesta. La idea era tener una aventura corta y después ponerle fin, pero lamentablemente eres alguien muy perfecto Edward—Suspiró—Me terminé enamorando de ti y no había vuelta atrás. Decidí irme antes porque no quería verte partir y saber que no te vería nunca mas. Llegué a Forks y lo primero que hice fue decirle a mi padre que no me iba a casar. Creo que se desató la tercera guerra mundial—Soltó una risita—Mi madre, que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese plan, interfirió a mi favor y lo amenazó con dejarlo si el no se echaba para atrás. Esas fueron como unas palabras mágicas porque esa misma noche, mi padre habló con Marcus y canceló todo. Recordé que mi amiga, Alice, que no sabía que era tu hermana—Aclaró—Se iba a casar. Yo había recibido la invitación, pero no planeaba venir. Pero... ¿Que mejor manera de celebrar que yendo a la boda de tu mejor amiga? Viajé hasta aquí y juro que no esperaba encontrarte.

—Por Dios Bella ¿Por que no me dijiste lo que sentias por mi?—Pregunté casi sin voz despues de haber escuchado toda siu historia.

—Porque tenía miedo Edward. TRu dejaste muy enclaro que nada de sentimientos. Que solo era sexo—Replicó llorando.

—Si, tienes razón, fui un estúpido—Me acerqué a ella y tome su rostro con mis manos—Un estúpido que fue lo suficientemente cobarde como para decirte que te ama.

—¿Me amas?—Preguntó insegura.

—Con mi vida.

Y la besé. ¡Dios! Como extrañé su labios. Tan suavez y tiernos. Volver a besarla despues de un tiempo fue la gloria para mi.

—Te amo Isabella Swan—Le susurré cuando nos separamos—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo y me voy quedar contigo para recordartelo todos los días de mi vida.

—Yo tambien te amo Edward Cullen

Y me volvió a besar.

Sí. Definitivamente haberle confesado mis sentimientos mucho antes, hubiera hecho las cosas mas fáciles, pero eso ahora no importa, porque ella está conmigo y no la voy a dejar ir nunca mas.

**FIN**

* * *

**Al fin terminé este O.S Lo había comenzado hace bastante tiempo, pero nunca lo continuaba. Pero hoy me decidí hacerlo y aquí está.**

**¿Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


End file.
